


Carry On my Wayward Son

by SisiliaQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Gabriel are siblings, Crush at First Sight, M/M, Minor Sabriel I guess, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisiliaQueen/pseuds/SisiliaQueen
Summary: human!Castiel isn't really a fan of boy bands, and gets dragged to a concert by Gabriel. He doesn't expect to feel attraction to one of the members





	Carry On my Wayward Son

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters or supernatural. Basically all I have to say.
> 
> But hey, enjoy this one shot!

"Cassie get your butt down here so we can go!" Castiel heard Gabriel yell from downstairs. He scowled and finished combing his hair. Even though he was being dragged to some concert against his will, he wanted to at least look presentable. 

Castiel slowly came the stairs and saw his brother pacing over the banister. He gave him an odd look when Gabriel noticed he was there. "You're really taking that coat to a Supernaturals concert?" Gabriel asked with judgement in his tone. Castiel looked down at his open trench coat. He always wore the trenchcoat, it was his favorite as anyone who knew him could tell. "I don't care. Besides you're one to talk. What is up with that shirt?" Castiel retorted making an up and down gesture at his body. Gabriel was dressed in a white t-shirt with the 'Supernatural' band logo.

Gabriel scoffed. "This shirt is life." Castiel rolled his eyes. "Now c'mon let's go before it gets too crowded."

\--

Crowded?

The line was longer than Gabriel's not-so-secret collection of stolen candy stash.

They were about in the middle of the line. He watched as teenage girls from ever corner with shirts similar to Gabriel's giggled in front of them, whispering. That was unnecessary, as if anyone would actually hear them over all this noise. 

"Omg I can't believe we're going to see the Winchester brothers live! I wonder if Sam is taller in real life!" A blonde girl gushed. Another squealed and nodded. "I've always wanted to feel Deans stubble. It's so rough!" 

"Oh my god Ashley like he'll let you touch his beautiful face."

Castiel cringed. Hell no. It's was like being surrounded by female Gabriel clones. All Castiel wanted to do was go back home, to the comfortable environment that was his room. He didn't want to be here with hormonal girls (and guys surprisingly, not only counting his brother). His brother practically forced him to go.

Well not really force per-say. He loved his little brother, but he hated that he could be so gullible when it came to his sibling. There was no one else in mind that he trusted to accompany Gabe, and no way was his brother going out by himself.

Gabriel noticed his bored expression and elbowed him. "C'mon live a little Cassie. You're going to love this band. You'll thank me later."

He was never really fond of the band the 'Supernaturals'. It would've stayed that way if his brother wasn't blasting their music 24/7. All he knew is that they were a trio with a girl and two guys, who apparently were actual brothers.

Castiel grimaced. They were nearly close to the entrance. Soon enough, they were at the front of the line. Gabriel showed his ticket to the guy working the ticket scanner. Castiel just stood there. Gabriel held up his brothers hand forcibly to give the ticket man his ticket. The guard let them through after they were approved.

Like the outside, the inside wasn't crowded. It was freaking packed. The stadium was hot, humid, and loud. Not really Castiel's kind of place. Gabriel led Castiel to their seats, Castiel lingering close so he wouldn't get lost in the sea of people. It kind of took a while because it was kind of hard to see the seats but they eventually found them. They were in the sixth row, and they could get a pretty good view of the stage where the Supernaturals would be on.

Castiel shrugged off his coat. He usually hated taking it off but it was too hot to even have a choice. The actual concert wouldn't start until about another 45 minutes to an hour or so, which was very bad news considering Castiel had to pee.

Curse his fast bladder.

He tried to keep it in but he kept fidgeting. Gabriel noticed and said, "Cassie just go to the bathroom you're about to explode."

Nope. He could hold it. Little bit longer. "No I'm fine."

"Just go."

"I'm not leaving you here alone."

Gabriel gestured to the thousands of people around him. "Who says I'm alone? C'mon Cassie I can take care of myself."

Castiel wanted to protest but he really had to go. It had been a very long drive. He honestly didn't believe he'd be able to hold it in throughout the entire concert. And besides, he trusted his brother. Mostly.

"Fine. But call or text me if anything bad happens." Castiel told his brother sternly who nodded and went back to staring at the stage excitedly. The black-haired man pushed through the people and walked into the hall.

He asked someone where the bathroom was and they pointed to a door way down the hallway. 

When he was done with his business Castiel opened the door but didn't think about others who might come in and bumped into a solid chest.

A very, very solid chest.

Castiel stumbled backwards a little from the hard impact. "You okay there?" A rough voice asked.

Castiel was about to apologize when he looked at the victim of his clumsiness. The victim was a male-a very handsome male. He had dirty blonde hair and ravishing green eyes which were staring at him in concern. Castiel could make out dusted freckles across his face, which made him more appealing. Castiel snapped himself out of his lustful gaze before he made a bigger fool of himself. 

"I-I'm fine. I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Castiel quickly apologized. All Dean did was smile and shake his head. "It's all good. Hope I didn't break anything." Dean said in a teasing tone. Castiel blushed. "I should be worrying about that." 

The two gazed at each other for a couple seconds until Dean cleared his throat. "So uh you came for the concert?"

"Yeah my brother dragged me here. The 'Supernaturals' are performing. I'm not really familiar with their work but from what I've heard they're amazing." Castiel explained. Dean nodded and looked at him with an odd expression. He held out his hand. "Dean."

"Castiel." Cas replied shaking his hand. It seemed like Dean's firm hand lingered there a little before they released hands, but that was probably just him. 

"Castiel? That's a unique name. Quite a mouthful though."

"I-my parents named my siblings and I after Angels. They were very religious. I'm named after the angel of Thursdays since I was born on a Thursday." Castiel stated. He always felt the need to explain this to people when they commented on his name, even to complete strangers. It didn't annoy him as much as it should, but he didn't know why he was telling this to a stranger.

"Well it's a beautiful name fit for a beautiful person." Castiel's face couldn't get anymore red at this point but it probably did when Dean winked-honestly winked. Dean was flirting with him? And the worst part was that Castiel didn't even mind. 

Dean looked like he wanted to say something else but suddenly Castiel's phone buzzed in his pocket. He glanced at his lock screen where there was a notification with Gabriel's name.

Gabriel: Hey Cassie hurry it up in there the shows almost starting.

Castiel sighed. He really wanted to keep chatting with Dean, even if he was a complete stranger. A really hot stranger. He glanced at Dean, who was sporting a questionable look. "Show is starting soon. I have to go. Again, sorry for bumping into you." Castiel cursed himself for how awkward he sounded. 

"Stop apologizing it's okay."

"Okay sorry." Castiel realized his words and blushed earning a charming laugh from Dean. "Goodbye Dean." Castiel turned to leave but was stopped when Dean caught his arm in a firm grip much like his handshake.

"Will I see you again?" Dean asked eagerly  
and also may Castiel add-hopeful. 

But again, that was probably his imagination.

"M-Maybe. I-I really h-have to go." Castiel stuttered, tugging his arm out of Dean's strong grip and quickly headed out. He thought he heard Dean calling his name in the distance but he blocked it out. 

When he arrived in the stadium, the lights were dimmed more and if it weren't for the glow sticks and phone screen lights, it would probably be pitch dark. It took a while for Castiel to find the sixth row over all the heads of fans because he hadn't bothered to memorize his spot but he spotted Gabriel (he thought) shouting and screaming and made his way to the row. The show hadn't even started yet and Gabriel was already pumped up. Either from excitement, or the large amount of sweets he was eating during the car ride.

"Stop yelling." Castiel scolded him. More like yelled at him to stop yelling (how ironic) since it was loud as hell. Then. Gabriel glanced at him. "Took quite a long dump in there huh?" 

The trench coat clad man rolled his eyes. Then the stage lights came on. "Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you lovely guys and gals waiting!" Castiel turned his head to the voice and gasped. There on the stage, was the handsome stranger he met in the bathroom. The man blinked a couple times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Dean was a member of the Supernaturals?

It couldn't be. That would be way too cliche.

He needed to know for sure. Castiel nudged Gabriel with his shoulder. "Hey Gabe, is there a Dean in The Supernaturals?"

"WHAT?" Gabriel yelled over the loud screams. The music started to play and two more people appeared on stage. Judging by Gabriel's heartsick look, and the height description from the fan girls from the ticket line, the other male who appeared with the shoulder length hair and tall figure was Sam Winchester. The red-headed girl who appeared onstage waved at the fans before going to the drum set and getting prepared.

Oh well, he would just ask Gabriel after they got out of earshot from the screaming and yelling. As the spotlights illuminated the people on stage, the crowd went wild, and thousands of voices screaming 'DEAN! SAM! CHARLIE!' 

Castiel stiffened. Anyone could be named Dean right? It was a common name, and it had to be just a coincidence. 'Dean' stood confidently on the stage, his guitar slung across his back as he reached for the microphone. He grinned and winked at his fans, causing a new wave of screams and gushes. The music began to play and Castiel could faintly recognize the tune.

Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high  
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man

Though my mind could think I still was a mad man

I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say

 

Castiel was amazed at Dean's rough, raspy voice as he sang. The audience chorused along with the words in screams and shouts. Castiel knew he would be suffering a migraine later on. Dean pointed the microphone at the audience, motivating more of them to sing louder.

 

Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high  
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man

Though my mind could think I still was a mad man

I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say

Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know

On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say

Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you  
Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more~

Castiel gaped at Dean as he threw his hands up and grinned at the applause from the crowd. Castiel had heard Dean's voice on the radio when Gabriel blasted he and the bands songs, but live and close it sounded...alluring.

"ISNT THIS GREAT!" Gabriel shouted once again, jamming along to the music. Castiel cringed a little. Well at least his brother was having fun. "HOLY SHIT I THINK SAM JUST WINKED AT ME!"

Castiel rolled his eyes and tried not to show his interest in all the songs they were playing. And in Dean. Hopefully the second one would go unnoticed.

\----

"Wasn't that amazing?!" Gabriel gushed as he and Castiel made their way out of the concert arena. "Sam looked so dreamy!"

"I still highly doubt he winked at you. The place was packed, and it was dark. He couldn't have possibly seen you."

Gabriel scoffed and waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Whatever Cassie, your such a downer. I know you enjoyed it though, telling by your face," he then smirked and rubbed shoulders with his brother while leaning in closer to his ear and whispered, "You also enjoyed seeing Dean."

Castiel stopped walking for a moment and sputtered. So his name was Dean. "I-I did n-not."

Gabriel laughed at his brothers embarrassment. "Please Cas, I noticed your goo goo eyes. Everyone in that room had those eyes and I don't blame you. If I wasn't so devoted to Sammie, I'd take a hit at the oldest Winchester."

Castiel shook his head, his cheeks still flaming from embarrassment. "I'll admit he's uh good-looking."

Gabriel gave him a knowing look. "Okay he's hot. Shut up." The younger Novak grinned.

Gabriel was probably the only sibling in his family who knew about his sexuality so far. He hasn't come out to his parents, more so because they were always out of town or on business than him being afraid to tell them. Their eldest brother Luke probably knew but he's never said anything to confirm it, most likely he just doesn't care, but he likes how he can be comfortable around Gabriel about it.

The worst part was that Gabriel seemed to think every male was compatible for him.

"Where are we going now?" He asked Gabriel, who he noticed was holding some map. 

"To the meet and greet of course!" Gabriel answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Castiel's eyes widened and he swiftly turned to his brother. "WHAT?"

"Yeah didn't I mention we were going to meet them in person?" Gabriel questioned, narrowing his eyes at Cas. He probably did mention it but most likely it slipped from Castiel's mind. He usually blocks out Gabriel once he starts taking about 'The Supernaturals'.

"Why aren't you happy? You'll get to see Dean in person!" Gabriel waggled his eyebrows for good measure.

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the floor. "See I think I umkindofsort ofalreadymethimalready."

Gabriel gasped. Damn it, I was hoping he wouldn't be able to tell what I'm saying. "You met him! When?" Castiel noticed they caught the attention of nearby people, giving them strange looks. He smiled sheepishly at them.

"I don't know if it was Supernatural Dean but I met a Dean in the bathroom earlier today. And no not like that." He added before his brother could say something suggestive.

"And when were you going to tell me this vial piece of information?" 

Castiel groaned and hit his shoulder. "Let's just go to your stupid meet and greet so we can leave." 

Gabriel didn't stop smirking but he didn't say anything else and continued walking. It turns out this place was bigger then they thought, and it took a little while to find the location of where the meet and greet would be.

Castiel spotted two long parallel lines consisting of a diversity of other teenagers and young adults holding notepads and slips of paper. "Maybe its over there?" He said gesturing to the line. Gabriel's face lit up. He grabbed Castiel's hand and dragged him to the line. "Quick lets get there before the line grows longer!"

Castiel tip toed to see past people's heads so he could make out the Supernaturals. He couldn't make out any faces from their spot. The line went by faster than they thought, or maybe it was just Castiel's nerves. There were only about fifteen people in front of them by now, and Castiel could see three people sitting behind a table, signing autographs. 

One of those three people were in fact, Dean.

Dean from the bathroom was also Dean Winchester from the Supernaturals?

Castiel wanted to crawl out of there and get away from there as fast as he could to spare himself the emabrassment, but they were already ahead in line and Gabriel was really excited about this. The eldest sibling sighed and decided to stay in line.

It felt as if they were standing there for hours, though it was once again Castiel's anticipation eating him up. Why was he getting so worked up over a guy?

When it was their turn, Gabriel smacked Castiel's arm repeatedly in excitement.

"Hi!" The red haired drummer girl greeted ten cheerily. There were a stack of photographs with her smiling face on it. Same was for Dean and Sam. She uncapped the black sharpie she was holding-with her mouth and took a photo. "I'm Charlie, want an autograph? Well duh of course you do that's why your here." She said and Castiel could picture her mentally face palming. "What's your name?"

"Castiel." Dean's head snapped up from where he was giving a fan an autograph at the familiar name. "Cas?" He whispered as if he couldn't believe it. He shivered at the way his nickname rolled off of Dean's tongue. And how his tongue would feel on his-

Oh god.

"Cas?" Sam, Charlie and Gabriel all repeated in unison. Castiel blushed.

Sam glanced at Gabriel who grinned and winked, causing Sam to look away flustered. 

"I mean uh Castiel. Is it alright if I call you Cas?" Castiel was gaping at Dean, more so surprised at the fact that he remembered his name. They only met a few hours ago but surely Dean would've forgotten someone minor like him. He only nodded.

"Dean you didn't tell me you snatched yourself such a cutie!" Charlie slyly smiled. Dean nudged her with his shoulder and glared at her. Then he turned to Cas with a softer look. "Didn't think I'd see you again."

"Me neither." Cas mumbled. Dean and him locked eyes, and for some reason Castiel was finding it difficult to breathe. Gabriel clasped both his hands together. "Well my name is Gabriel and this has been great but can you guys give us an autograph? We don't want to hold up the line."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Dean and Castiel, who were still lost in each other's eyes. Dean broke their gaze and shook his head to recollect himself before nodding. "Yeah um, sorry." Each of the band members scribbled their names on their photos and handed one to Castiel and Gabriel. 

Castiel ignored the way Dean's hand brushed his when he took the picture. "It was nice seeing you...Dean." 

"You too Cas!" Dean replied eagerly, with a layer of disappointment in his voice. 

When Castiel and Gabriel left them, Gabriel started squealing again. "Holy shit did you see the way Sam was looking at me?"

"I'm honestly surprised you managed not to embarrass yourself."

Gabriel scoffed and hit him with the autographs. "Not as surprised as I was that you and Dean hit it off so well. Guess we're both going to be future Winchesters!"

Castiel shook his head and blushed, something he noticed he's been doing quite a lot today. "Don't get your hopes up Gabe. He'll eventually forget about us."

"Not Sammie, look at what he wrote on his autograph!" Gabriel shoved Sam's autograph in his face. 

xxx-xxx-xxxx. ~Sam Winchester

"Congratulations?" Castiel chuckled, not really sure what to say. "Whatddya know, maybe Dean wrote his on yours."

Castiel scoffed while realizing he hasn't really looked at his autograph since he got it. He looked back at the autographs table, If it weren't any more cliché, Dean caught his eye and winked with a cheeky smile on his face.

Castiel smiled back and glanced at his autograph.

Call me later, cutie

xxx-xxx-xxxx ;) Dean Winchester

////////////////////////////////////////////  
So....are you dead yet?

Hope you liked it anyways 

Til next time⚡️

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that. I might make a second part to it idk I think it would be best as a standalone fic.
> 
> I also don't own the song 'Carry On My Wayward Son' 
> 
> Anyways, comment your thoughts and leave a kudos if you liked it


End file.
